Do You Think You Can Pretend?
by goodboyciel
Summary: What happens when Ciel needs a last minute date to his aunt's wedding? He asks his cat obsessed apartment neighbor of course. I hope you all enjoy this cute fluffy SebaCiel Modern AU Oneshot.


**Do You Think you Can Pretend?**

Ciel sat in his apartment, staring at the imposing calendar. Next Saturday was his Aunt's wedding and Ciel still needed a date. It would've been fine for him to go alone, except for the fact that he let on he would be bringing a date. It went a little something like this:

"You'll be bringing your boyfriend, right Ciel?" his red-haired aunt asked.

Ciel stood there in silence.

"Don't tell me you don't have a boyfriend Ciel! You're too cute to not have one!" She pouted.

"I- I have one. I'll bring him to the wedding." He answered, telling his Aunt what she wanted to hear.

"Oh good! I can't wait to meet him!" The glowing soon-to-be-bride smiled.

Now he was really in a bind. He had to find someone to play partner at his aunt's wedding, but who?

He found himself at his cat-obsessed neighbor's door thirty minutes later. Ciel hoped Sebastian would repay the favor since the man had once woken the blunette up at 3 AM to help him find Niel Cattrick Harris, one of his many felines. Ciel obliged, helping the frantic yet gorgeous man. Ciel knocked twice. The door opened to a mess of obsidian hair, a handsome tired face and cat-printed boxers. Ciel blushed a little, averting his gaze.

"Ciel?" He groaned.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Shoot."

"Well, my Aunt's getting re-married this weekend and she expects me to have a date. She's under the impression I have a boyfriend... do you think you can pretend?" The eighteen year old asked, flustered.

A devious smirk painted his neighbor's face.

"I'd be happy to play the role of your lover, Ciel~" He purred.

"Boyfriend!" Ciel corrected, his blush deepening.

Sebastian ruffled the petite teen's hair, "I can do at least this much after you helped me find Niel."

Ciel put on a grumpy face at the patronizing touch. Not soon after, the cat came out at the sound of his name, rubbing against his owner's legs. Sebastian smiled, picking up his pet and kissed the blonde cat's head. Ciel let out a vigorous sneeze.

"I forgot about your allergy, I'm sorry." He pouted and placed the cat back into the apartment.

"And make sure your tux is void of cat hair!" Ciel ordered, sniffling.

"Of course. You'll find I 'clean up' rather well." Said the man standing at his door in kitty-cat boxers.

It was the day of the wedding and a stressed out Ciel was standing in front of the mirror. He wore the navy blue suit paired with a baby blue dress shirt underneath that his aunt purchased for him prior to the big day. The bluenette was frantically trying to fix his hair, Sebastian would show up any minute. To accessorize he wore his sapphire family ring on his right hand, a silver watch on the same hand, and blue studs in his ears. The teen heard a firm knock on the door. He took one final look at himself before answering the door. He was a little shocked at how put together his usually casual neighbor looked. Sebastian wore a black tuxedo with a grey waistcoat, a white dress shirt and black tie. Half of his hair was slicked back. The ravenette smiled down at his date.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked with a smirk.

"You look very... classy and appropriate." Ciel replied coldly, holding in his thoughts of how damn sexy the man looked. Sexy as hell, Ciel could almost say.

"I have something for you"

He slipped a white rose corsage on Ciel's left wrist, matching his own boutonniere.

"But these are for girls!" He protested, stamping his foot.

"Not necessarily, besides you are my _date."_

"Fine." Ciel agreed and blushed at the gesture, pulling his cuff over the flower.

"Shall we go to the car now?"

"Yes."

Sebastian pressed his unlock button when they got to the parking lot. Ciel was a little shocked at which car the blip and unlocking noise came from. Apparently the cat lover owned a sleek expensive midnight Ferrari. He opened the driver's door waiting for the flabbergasted Ciel to get in.

"Coming?"

"Y-yes. Yeah."

Sebastian turned the key, starting not only his car but also his blaring music. On full volume and bass he had "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada on and he tore out of the parking lot, paying no mind to Ciel's presence.

"Your music is a little loud don't you think?" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian turned the volume dial down.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Oh alright..."

There was a long pause before the driver finally broke the silence.

"Is this music alright, I know what you usually listen to is softer than this."

"What? How?"

"The walls in the complex are paper thin, Ciel, I basically hear everything from when you sit at your piano or take a shower or talk to yourself, which I find rather cute."

"Damn you! Can't I have _any_ privacy?"

"It's not like I'm watching you through the hole in the wall or anything." He chuckled.

"WHAT HOLE?!"

"Only kidding."

Ciel crossed his arms and huffed.

"So you said your aunt is getting re-married, how long has she been divorced?" Sebastian questioned.

"She, uh, she wasn't divorced. She lost her husband in a car accident."

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's okay, I'm very glad to see her happy again." Ciel said with a slight smile.

The two arrived at the venue and parked. They sat down in the middle section of seats. The ceremony went by relatively fast and Sebastian swore he could see tears of happiness in Ciel's eyes. The bride wore a corseted white gown which faded into red. Ciel thought it was perfect for her. He watched his relative, holding a crimson bouquet, get bound to her second love. Ciel imagined that maybe that would be him up there one day, holding _his_ groom's hands.

The crowd moved to the reception area and the ravenette held his date's hand so as not to lose him in the crowd. The pair sat at a table alone together. Ciel saw his aunt mingling with her guests, how typical of her. The patient nephew would wait for her to notice him and his date, giving her space to be a courteous hostess. Ciel, with his tall, dark, and handsome date enjoyed dinner without any social interruptions. Sebastian mostly made small talk about his various cats. Around the time desert was being served, after the cake cutting, Ciel saw a cheerful Aunt Angelina hurry over to greet them.

"Ciel! My darling nephew, I'm so glad you're here and who's this?" She said in a twinkling tone.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance...?"

"Angelina."

"Ah, what a lovely name. And congratulations on your special day."

"Ciel, you didn't mention your boyfriend was so polite or _handsome!_ "

"Yeah, he's just great isn't he?" Ciel replied through clenched teeth.

"So how long have the two of you been dating?"

"Two months." Sebastian answered, putting an arm around his "boyfriend".

Ciel had never really specified how long Sebastian should say the farce relationship had lasted for. Two months. It wasn't a new relationship but not long enough to be serious either. What was he thinking? It didn't matter either way. They weren't dating, this was just pretend for today.

"Oh, how nice. You two make quite the picture together. I'm so glad to see that you make Ciel so happy." The bride said, looking at her now blushing nephew.

Sebastian glanced down at his little date, his arm still around him, and spoke, "Yes, I care about my Ciel very much."

He hugged the smaller even closer into the embrace.

"Well, I'll be off now, many people to see... Goodbye Ciel and it was a pleasure to finally meet you Sebastian."

"And you as well." The man chimed in as the fiery haired aunt walked away.

The bride danced with her flamboyant maid of honor, clad in crimson. Ciel sat miserably through the songs which were the type of music his date enjoyed. Ciel lit up at the first few piano notes of the next song, he knew this song. He had learned it on piano even. "Colorblind" by Counting Crows. Came through the speakers gently. The bluenette blinked up and saw Sebastian, holding his hand out to the younger.

"Would you give me this dance?" He asked with a gentle grin.

Ciel merely nodded, taking the man's hand and stood up.

 _I am colorblind..._

Sebastian placed his hands on the teen's waist. They began swaying softly to the tune.

 _Coffee black and egg white..._

The lights struck Ciel's face, highlighting his blue hair and eyes. His tiny rosy lips sat parted.

 _Pull me out from inside..._

The ravenette gazed down contentedly at Ciel, amethyst lights shined on his onyx locks.

 _I am ready..._

Ciel stared up at his dancing partner with wide almost child-like azure eyes.

 _I am ready..._

Sebastian's chocolate eyes seemed to glow almost garnet in the low light. Ciel inhaled anxiously.

 _I am ready..._

Sebastian leaned down to his petite companion and Ciel leaned up on his tiptoes.

 _I am..._

The couple's lips drew closer with each note.

 _Fine._

The two met in a gentle tender kiss. Their lips locked perfectly together. The bluenette closed his eyes momentarily, the inky lashes painted his now flushed skin. They peeled away from the sweet kiss and gazed into each other's eyes knowingly. Ciel leaned his head on Sebastian's chest as they continued to spin and step in time with one another. As if each footstep were a key that Ciel played with his delicate digits on the piano at home. Ciel sighed serenely, closing his eyes again.

"Ciel..." The taller hummed his date's name.

The smaller merely mumbled gibberish in reply. In that moment the only thing surrounding the pair were each other and the slow music.

Sebastian drove his Ferrari back to the apartment building with a fast asleep Ciel in the passenger seat. He turned off the car and gently shook his date.

"Ciel, wake up, Ciel."

"Hnng..." The half awake teen answered.

"We're home now."

"Oh, okay." Ciel replied, still sleepy, and got out of the car.

They walked back to their apartments in silence. They reached their hall. Sebastian took Ciel's left hand in his own and revealed the white bloom underneath Ciel's sleeve.

"I see you're still wearing the corsage I gave you."

"So..." Ciel said defensively, blushing at the comment.

"You must like it to keep it on so long. The wedding's over, you could have easily taken it off and thrown it in the garbage."

"Well I-"

Ciel's sentence was cut short by a sudden passionate kiss from his neighbor. The tall man smirked down at Ciel.

"And with that, I bid you goodnight dear Ciel."

With those words, he had disappeared into his cat-filled apartment. The bluenette stood there stunned for a moment and then smiled, blushing deeper. He made his way into his own apartment. He fell backwards onto the bed, thinking of the magical date with he just had with Sebastian. Soon the teen fell asleep with his suit on and a smile on his lips.


End file.
